


Starlight

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Camp, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Journey, Magic-Users, Mirkwood, Orcs, Romance, Telepathy, elven magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Orcs are after the dwarves, they heard the king was travelling and decided to kill two birds with one stone :P</p></blockquote>





	Starlight

“We’ll reach Eryn Galen (Greenwood the Great) by noon tomorrow”, Thranduil said in a business like manner. You were tying Sirdal to a post while Thranduil’s men set up camp and pitched two huge tents like they did every time the king requested to stop. “I can’t wait to see how much has changed since the last time I was there”, you said wonder filling your eyes. 

He looked at you fascinated, “y/n would you like to take a stroll with me? It’ll be a while till the tents are finished”. You took his outreached hand and followed him down a rabbit trail. You walked in silence for quite sometime till you came to a halt when the path in front of you disappeared at the end of a cliff. He held your hand and didn’t let go. You stole a quick glance at him and saw that he was in his own world, oblivious to his surroundings. You looked ahead of you and saw the Greenwood in the distance, although it was more yellow than green now. But still a beautiful sight to behold.

You perked up a significant amount; you loved forests and living in one has always been one of your deepest desires. A sudden wind picked up your long hair and blew it across your face…and his. You let his hand fall as you frantically tried to tame your hair, “My king I’m sorry..”, he let out a low chuckle. He turned to you and put his hand on your shoulders “I’m not your king”, he said gently, “you do not bend to anyone, so lets stop the lies”. You gaped at him, were you in trouble? What was he saying? You looked as far into his eyes as he would allow, your gaze dropped to his nose, then his lips. He was flawless you thought…even for an elf. The light of the first stars in sky danced in his orbs, his lips parted slightly and you became aware of how close he was to you. You also knew the heat in the pit of your stomach was profane, because your heart still ached for another.

“ î gilgalad nîn (my starlight)….” he murmured as he leaned closer and then stopped suddenly whipped around and pushed you behind him. In a flash he had his sword drawn. You almost fell back if it wasn’t for his hand around your wrist tethering you to him. Five orcs jumped out from behind rocks and trees. Orcs? What were they doing in these parts you thought panicking. You didn’t have your sword on you to help Thranduil. He swung out at them getting one clean between the eyes. You backed away letting him have some space. He was dodging and parrying expertly as he fended off two of the orcs. The remaining two made their way over to you spitting out black speech which you didn’t comprehend. You didn’t show fear but your heart was racing, one lunged at you, but you evaded it easily you turned around feeling a familiar power creep into your palm. You concentrated on it and let it build and as soon as the other orc jumped at you, you flicked your hand and a silver-blue explosion of pure light erupted from your palm, it engulfed the whole clearing and possibly further.

Once the light faded, you realized you were on your back with a snarling orc on top of you. You braced yourself awaiting death, then the horrible snarls ceased and you felt the heavy weight being lifted off you. You opened your eyes to see Thranduil pulling his sword out of the dead carcass “miserable filth”, he muttered. Sheathing his sword, he walked over and picked you up and placed you on your feet,”thank you” you stammered still dazed. He nodded, “where did you send that other one?”, he asked. You were confused, you looked around you and saw only four dead orcs, you thought your elven magic hadn’t worked but now realized you’ve only missed your mark.

“Oblivion”, you replied coldly.

“I’ve only seen your grandmother, Lady Galadriel use such powers”, he said leading you back to camp. “I’m still learning myself”, you said tired. He stopped and pulled you close, cupping your cheeks in his hands, examining your face and body he asked “you’re not hurt are you?”. Other than your bruised back, splitting headache you felt fine, so you shook your head. “Good. Get your things, we can’t stay. There might be more coming”.

After packing up camp, you were on Sirdal riding next to Thranduil. The gentle rocking were making your eyes heavy and pretty soon you were clinging onto Sirdal’s mane and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of forests and a strange deer . With a smirk Thranduil rode closer to you, taking his overcoat off he draped it over your shoulders and he stayed close to catch you in case you fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> Orcs are after the dwarves, they heard the king was travelling and decided to kill two birds with one stone :P


End file.
